The Werewolf and the Dragon Trainer
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Remedy Lupin is Remus' daughter. She is a becomes a healer and moves to Romania many years after the war and meets Charlie Weasley. Can he get her to open up for him? Full Summary inside, rated m for later chapters.
1. ONE

Remedy Lupin was in every way not like her father. Remedy only inherited her father's werewolf trait and his brains. Her short temper, stubbornness, wittiness, outgoingness, and blunt personality came directly from her mother. Remus scent Remedy to France to attend Beauxbatons to keep her safe from everything. Now years later Remedy is a sent to Romania to be a healer for them where she meets the one and only Charlie. Can Charlie get Remedy to open up to him or will she take off running?

* * *

Remedy Lupin stared out the window of the bus. She always hated apparating. It made her sick, especially after a full moon. Her mind went back to when she was a child. Just 8 years old. She had walked into her father's room because she heard crying. Her mother had died in child birth, something that her father blames himself for. Remedy remembered asking her father why he was crying and she remembered him saying that Uncle Siri had done a bad thing and Remus was upset with him.

Remedy couldn't help, but shake her head at the thought. They had all been wrong about her Uncle Sirius. He, like his sister, her mother, was too loyal to betray and kill his friends. Her mind slowly went to 20 years ago when she received the letter of her father's and step mother's death. Her father made her promise the day he sent her to France to never come back until he knew it was safe for her. She felt guilty for not being apart of the battle, for not being there for her family.

Tears came to Remedy's eyes as she thought about that day. Her best Fleur had moved to England years before and married a man there by the name of Bill Weasley. She remembers that Fleur had sent a letter to her for her father's death. Telling her how bad she felt.

Remedy started her healing training right after school and so now she was being sent to Romania. They needed more healers and over the years Remedy has made a name for herself. She was the top healer in France and now Romania seeks her experience. She knew this would be like no other job for her. She worked on her fair share of burn wounds before, but she has never actually worked on a dragon reservation before. She knew it would be a challenge, but she loves challenges.

Remedy got pulled out of her windy thoughts as the bus came to a stop. She headed for the door, paying the man with muggle money, and headed off the bus. She had all her bags with her and all she had to do was follow the dirt road for a mile and she'll be at the reservation. With a heavy sigh she started down the road. Her black silk hair stuck to her back as sweat started forming on her from the hot weather. Her black hair fell thick and straight to her butt. Her baby blue eyes that she inherited from her father scanned her surroundings as she walked. Her eyes took in the many trees and the beautiful woodsy scenery.

Remedy sighed as her legs began to fell the tole that she was taking on her body. She stopped and placed her bags down and pulled her back in a high pony tail. She should have worn cooler clothes, but she had no idea that the weather would be so nice. She always pictured it as a snowy kind of place. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, her brown leather boots that went to her mid calf, and a grey sweater and jacket. She slipped her jacket off and placed it inside a bag. She pulled her sweater over her head and stuffed it also in a bag. This left her in just a red tank top.

With a sigh she started once again with her bags. She slowed her walking as she finally came to the reservation. She slipped on a dark jean jacket and headed for what she homed would be the main building. She went to open the door, but a man started coming out. She took a step back preventing herself from being run down by the tall man. He was a tall 6'4" and he had short curly red hair. He was a rather muscular man with big blue eyes. He had a blue button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, a brown dragon scaled vest, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of dragon scaled brown boots. "Oh, sorry didn't see you, you are after all a bit small." The man said with an English accent. He smiled a charming smile, but Remedy was having none of it.

"Sorry that not everyone a giant like you." She spat irritated. She was only 5'1", but hated being called short. She had unfortunately gained her mother's small, petite, and curvy body. Many would be jealous with her body, but she was short and it made her angry when people looked down at her, both physically and figuratively.

"Easy there, snappy." The man smiled, obviously amused by the small ebony haired woman. "Just saying it would be a shame if a pretty little thing like you got ran down." The woman crossed her arms, unintentionally gaining the redhead's attention to her small, but perky breasts.

"Yes, thank you so much for your niceness, but I have more important business to attend to then talking to the likes of you." This made the man's smile turn into a Cheshire like grin.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The man asked. The girl's baby blue eyes narrowed on his.

"Now, Charlie don't go angering our new healer." Both young adults turned and saw their boss standing their watching the two in amusement.

"Healer?" The man, known as Charlie, questioned.

"Yes, Charlie. This is our newest healer, Remedy Lupin." Charlie's gaze snapped to hers in total utter shock.

"You're Remedy Lupin?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock. She raised a single ebony eyebrow with a questioning look.

"You heard of me?" She questioned.

"Uh... yeah. I'm Charlie Weasley, Bill's younger brother. Fleur talks about you a lot." This gust angered the ebony haired girl more. Not only was this guy annoying her, but now it turns out he's her best friend's brother-in-law.

"Perfect." She said coolly, causing Charlie's outstretch hand to fall. She turned to their boss, Mr, Flutskin. "Shall we talk now?" She asked the man chuckled.

"Yes, follow me, Miss. Lupin."

"Please, call me Remi." She said with a smile as she followed the man, leaving a stun Charlie behind.

Remedy spent the rest of her afternoon getting informed with how things ran at the reservation. Every type of worker had their own area of housing. The dragon trainers had one section, healers another, feeders another, and so on. Her housing was bigger than some because healers were more needed than other jobs at the reservation. Her housing happen to be close to the trainers because if any of them ever needed attention at night then the healers could get to them as quick as possible.

Unfortunately she was stuck with having Charlie showing her around because he was head of the dragon trainers. So the two now strolled the grounds of the reservation in silence, Charlie occasionally pointing out what each area was for. "So..." Charlie started after a long pause. "You're Teddy's sister." Remedy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Teddy's sister." She said as she looked at him. "Now how about you start an actually interesting conversation for once." He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I was just teasing." The girl just glared at him and walked ahead of him. Charlie ran a hand through his hair, knowing Fleur would kill him if he made Remedy upset. "Look, Remi-

"Only people I like call me Remi. It's Remedy to you." She snapped.

"Right... sorry. Look we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. I think, because you're friends with my sister-in-law, I think we should try and get along. Get to know each other and all." She turned and glared at the man.

"Sorry, but not interested. I prefer to not be in the company of arrogant, cocky, pricks like yourself." And with that she took off for her housing, which Charlie first showed her, and she left Charlie behind. Charlie stared after her in shock. His eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. This girl had just accomplish at silencing the ever so smooth Charles Weasley.


	2. TWO

Charlie woke up to the sun shining in through his window. Today was his day in and he happily slept the morning away. Now it was around noon and time for him to get up. His thoughts went to ebony haired woman he met yesterday. She was defiantly beautiful. Her hair reminded him of a silk curtain, while her eyes reminded him of the sky, stormy when angry and bright when happy. The girl had a sharp tongue when she was angry, but that only made Charlie want her more.

Since Charlie was a teenager he has never wanted a woman. Of course there had been times when he wanted the warmth of a woman in his bed, but those women were meaningless to him Just another face in he crowd. He never anything, but lust for those women. Remedy was different. With her it wasn't just her body he wanted, it was heart, her spirit, her love. He wanted it all. She reminded him of the fierce dragons he worked beside. One mistake and you get burned. For Charlie it has always been his dragons that he loved the most, a fact that angered the few woman he dated in the past, but this girl was just as dangerous as his dragons, and it drove him nuts.

He desperately wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her body pressed against his. He wanted to hold her in his arms, protect her from anything that seek to harm her. He just wanted her. She was like a light in the darkness. A beacon of hope and love. He wanted to wake every morning to have her beside him, curled up into his arms. He wanted half a dozen kids running around, half with her gorgeous ebony hair, the other half with his firey red hair. All of them with their blue eyes and freckles.

These thoughts both plagued and interested Charlie. He met the girl only a week ago and yet he was already deciding names for their many children. He has never had these feelings before, especially for a girl he hardly even knows. Charlie need help. Someone to give him advice on what he should do.

With that thought in mind, Charlie pulled himself out of bed and headed for his bathroom. He took a quick shower and did his normal bathroom routine before coming back to his bedroom to change. He changed into his every day clothes instead of his work clothes. His everyday clothes involved a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He slipped on his boots and with a deep breath apparated to London.

Charlie opened his eyes and found he was exactly where he wanted to be. He hated apparating. He felt as if his insides where a sea on a stormy night, while his mind find like a hammer was taken to it. The was also the smallest fear of ending up half way around the world instead of where he wanted to be.

Charlie knocked on the door of his big brother's home, hoping Bill was home. The door opened and Charlie saw it was beautiful Fleur that had opened it. "Hey, Fleur." Fleur's eyes widen upon seeing Charlie and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Charlie, you're in London." (Can't do accents, so sorry if it looks like she's speaking perfect English)

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to Bill." Charlie told her as he pulled out of the hug. She smiled.

"Of course. Come on in." Fleur invited Charlie in. He stepped inside and in seconds he heard footsteps running his way.

"Uncle Charlie!" He heard two girls and a guy yelled and suddenly he had three people hugging him.

"Kids, leave you're uncle alone." Fleur told them, but Charlie just laughed.

"It's fine Fleur." He pulled away and smiled at the three blonds.

"We missed you Uncle Charlie." Fleur's youngest and only son said as he smiled up at his uncle. He was only 15 and he looked some much like his father, but with his mother's hair and eyes.

"How long are you staying, Uncle Charlie?" Fleur's youngest girl, Dominique, asked him with a smile. She was 17 now and looked just like a mini Fleur in ever way.

"Are you staying with us?" That came from Fleur's oldest, Victoire, 19 years old and engaged to Teddy Lupin, the diamond ring sparkling on her hand.

"Your uncle is here for five minutes, easy on the questions." Fleur snapped at her children's rude behavior, but Charlie just smiled and laugh.

"I don't know how long I'll be staying. I was just hoping to come by and speak to your father about something." This made all the chilldren's mode drop.

"So you're not staying long?" Dominique asked with a sad look.

"How about this." Charlie said as he knelt down in front of the small girl. "I'll talk to your father and then we'll think about me staying for a bit." This made the girl smile and fling her arms around him. Charlie laugh and hugged the girl gently to him.

"What's with all the screaming?" They all turned and saw Bill walking in. He looked exhausted, which told Charlie that he had worked a late night. He kind of felt bad about just stopping by now, but it was already like 2 in the afternoon.

"Uncle Charlie's here." Louis said with a smile. Bill eyes fell on Charlie and all the sleep in them disappeared.

"Bloody hell, Charlie what you doing in London?" He asked as he hugged his younger brother who just happens to be also his best friend. Charlie laughed and hugged Bill back.

"I was actually hoping to speak with you." Charlie hated having people know about whatever problems he was having, so most times he kept it to himself and dealt with it himself. Bill knew this and so on the rare occasion that Charlie wants to talk about a problem he's having then Bill's all ears.

"Sure. We'll be right back." Bill told his wife before leading Charlie out of the room and to the living room. "So, what's been happening?" Bill asked Charlie once the two were happily sitting in the living room.

"Nothing much." Charlie told him, feeling uncomfortable about talking to his older brother about this. He hated having to talk about his problems. He felt as if he was bothering people when he did or that they'd just be judgmental. Bill understood Charlie's issue of hating to talk about his problems, but he also knew Charlie came here for a reason.

"Okay, Charlie what's up?" Bill asked, getting right to the point. "You don't just stop by to say hi to me. What's wrong?" Charlie sighed.

"It's just..." He put his hands in his face with a sigh. He hated doing this. It was like pulling teeth.

Bill got up and sat beside his younger brother, placing a hand on his back. "Come, Charlie, talk to me. You know I'd do anything to help you." Charlie sighed and looked at his brother.

"If I do tell you, you have to promise not to laugh." This made Bill smile. "Bill, I'm serious." He held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. No laughs from me." Charlie sighed.

"Fine. This new healer came to camp and she's-

"Oh... this is about a girl." Charlie eyes narrowed at his brother as he tried not to laugh at how pathetic Charlie was. "Oh come on Charlie. I'm just making an observation."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I barely ever have a girl that interests me." Bill smiled grew.

"So... who is this girl that caught my brother's eye?" Charlie looked at Bill, no smile on his face, just a blank face.

"Remedy Lupin." He said seriously, causing Bill's eyes to widen.

"No... are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." Charlie sighed.

"Charlie-

"She's just..." He groaned into his hands. "She's the most annoying girl I have ever met." Bill laughed.

"Did you piss her off."

"No..." Charlie didn't met Bill's eyes which told Bill he was lying.

"What did you do to anger the girl?" Charlie leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"I called her small." That got him a slap in the back of the head. "Ow! Bill!"

"You never ever call the girl short or small. That is one way to make sure she kills you." Bill told him seriously. "The girl is a hot head. One wrong move and she'll kill you. You never ever call her small. It's the one thing that you can never do. Anything else and she can let it go, but small? Mate, you're as good as dead." Charlie sighed.

"The worst part is as annoying is, I can't stop thinking about her. Hell I even thought about what are kids would look like." This made Bill burst into laughter. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh." Charlie snapped, but Bill couldn't stop.

"Are you serious, Charlie? How long have you known this girl." Charlie mumbled something, but Bill didn't hear him. "What?"

"I met her yesterday." He mumbled, but Bill heard this time and his eyes widen.

"Damn, you serious?" Charlie glared answered Bill. "You really got it bad, Charlie. You met this girl yesterday and already you're in love." This made Charlie's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Are you serious? Charlie, it's plainly obvious that you love her. I mean thinking about your kids with her? Dude I did that after I started dating Fleur for a few weeks." CHarlie sighed and leaned his head back.

"Great." He mumbled.

"So... what are your kids like?" Charlie glared at his brother. "Oh come on, I'm interested." Charlie sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"Well... there's six-

"Wow, following mom's footsteps. Good job." Bill said, but Charlie ignored him.

"Half of them have her black hair and the other with my red hair. All of them have our blue eyes and all have the freckles." Bill tried very hard not to laugh as he listened to his brother describe his nonexistent family.

"Oh.. okay and did you pick out names?" Bill's voice shook with trying not to laugh.

"Bill." Charlie groaned in annoyance. "I didn't come here so you could pick on me."

"Sorry. I'm sorry, but you're making it too easy." Charlie glared at him. "Alright, I'll try not to laugh. Now come on. Did you name them?" Charlie sighed.

"Yes." Bull had to literately bite his fingers to keep from laughing.

"And?"

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see his brother's face as he told him the names. "Well... there's the oldest, a boy, I chose to name him Gideon." This made Bill smile thinking of his mother's brother that they never met. "And of course you can't have Gideon without Fabian. So the second oldest, his twin, is Fabian. They both look like me, but have Remedy's hair. The third child is a girl named Nymphadora." Now this pulled at Bill's heart. Tonks had been Charlie's best friend in high school. Everyone always joked that she'd be the one to make Charlie settle down, but Bill knew that those two were like brother and sister. Before they graduated you never saw one without the other. He knew it hurt Charlie that she was now gone. "She looks just like her mom, but with red hair. After her is William." This made Bill smile. Bill's full name was William, but he always went as Bill. He was happy to hear that Charlie was thinking of a son that was named after him. "He was pretty much a mini me." This made Bill laugh.

"Cute." This laugh wasn't to make fun of Charlie, but because he thought this was just that, cute.

Charlie smiled and went on. "Then there are the last two. One boy and one girl. The boy is the fourth child and his name is Remus." Bill knew this one was for Remedy's father and it also made Bill happy. "He would look just like Remedy, just a male version, and then there was the last one. She would be his twin and would be also a mini Remedy. Her name would be whatever Remedy's mother's name would be. I don't know that yet so..." Bill nod in understanding.

"Seems like you have everything planned out, but first you'll need to make amends with your future wife." Charlie laughed and looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, and how do I go about that?" Bill looked uncertain before he stood. "Where you going?"

"Well... Only one person really knows Remedy."

"Bill don't you dare." Charlie warned Bill, but he already started out the room. He did not want Fleur to be involved with this. She would make him give her flowers and stupid romantic crap like that. He hated getting dating advice from her.

"You're in love with, Remedy?" Charlie groaned as Fleur came into the room.

"I hate you." Charlie told Bill, but he just shrugged.

"She knows Remedy better than most. Sorry, Charlie."

"When Remus sent Remedy to France she came and lived with us." Fleur explained. "She was pretty much the opposite of me, but we became best friends because of that. Like that muggle thing ying and yang." She explained. "Now, you went and did the unthinkable."

"I called her small. I was just stating a fact." Charlie defended, but Fleur held a hand up.

"No, Charlie you did the unthinkable. No one gets forgiven by Remedy after that, but of course I know Remedy and I know a way of getting on her good side."

"And that would be..."

"Well, Remedy hates being so short, it makes her feel better about herself when someone helps her get something without making a big deal about it. She's also a huge romantic, even if she doesn't seem it. She's the roses, walk on the beach, sunset kiss type of girl." Charlie raised an eyebrow, but Fleur waved him off. "Yes, I know shocking. She also loves mysteries. If you go and be her secret admirer than she'll be very happy. You'll get her to understand how you feel without telling her it's you. Also she's a very insecure person, even if again she doesn't seem like it. What you do is once a day give her a compliment or something, but don't just randomly give her one or she'll think you're just making fun of her. Also try and talk to her, she'll blow you off a lot, but she will listen even if she's trying not to. So what you do is just talk to her about yourself and how you are, but don't expect her to answer back anything good, but do know that you are making an effect." Charlie nod, suddenly sitting on the edge of his seat and trying to remember everything.

Bill found it very funny to see Charlie with so much focus. He still couldn't wrap his head around Charlie falling in love with Bill's wife's best friend. And after a day? Bill finally understood the saying 'love at first sight'. Charlie defiantly was meant to be with this girl if he was so in love. "If you give her compliments, talk to her, help her out, and become her secret admirer than you will have her to yourself in about a month. I know it's a long time, but you need time for her to like you. Also when you do get her to agree to be with you, do note that she will be very insecure and always second guessing things. In her mind she thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy, so you have to make sure you insure her that you aren't going any where and that you do want to be with her." Charlie nod as Fleur finishes. "Good, then there is nothing more I can do to help you. So, how about hyou stay the rest of the week for the kids and you can plan out your love ideas." Bill chuckled, but Charlie only nod, still thinking about every thing Fleur told him.

"Come on, Charlie. You have the rest of the week to think about your true love and what to do. Right now I think we all should have fun." Charlie smiled and nod. He felt happiness in him. He was going to get what he wanted. The girl of his dreams.


	3. THREE

Remedy had a long day. The dragon trainers were so irresponsible. She had at least seven come in for being burn in just an hour. All she wanted was a nice bubble bath and sleep, however as she reached her door she found a letter and a small package on her doorstep. With a frown she picked it up and went inside. The envelope was made of red silk and the package had a glossy red wrapping paper. She made her way to her dining table and opened her letter first.

Dear, Remedy

I have rewrote this letter many times. I have been trying for the past hour to make this letter perfect, but it seems to me that nothing can be perfect for you. Ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. You are beautiful and brilliant and you are all I ever think about these days. From your silk black hair that I just want to run my fingers through, to your blue eyes that I just want to get lost in. You have me wrapped around your finger and you aren't even aware of it. I seek your smile, beg for you laugh, and crave your touch. At night you give me sleepless nights and in the day you give me stormy days because ever day and every night is just another night and day without you. I want you. I need you. I crave you. Maybe one day you will return my feelings, but for now just know that there's someone out there who is crazy about you.

From, your secret admirer

Remedy stared at the letter in shock. Someone actually wrote this. She felt a smile come to her lips as she read the letter once more, two time more, a total of five times. She memorized the words and burned the words into her brain. She never had someone write a love letter to her, but to her it was like Christmas morning. She held the letter close to her chest and sighed. Her awful day seemed to just melt away as she now had received this letter.

There was no owl in sight, so this person had had to delivered it by hand, which meant this person had to be on the reservation. Remedy racked her brain trying to find a guy that she thinks would go through all this trouble for her, but she couldn't name a single one. Nevertheless she would cherish this letter until her death.

She never felt so happy in her life. It was just a stupid letter, but to her it was everything. She never had someone write such loving words about her. Never had someone care so deeply about her. Her eyes fell on the package that laid before her. It had to have been from the same person. She opened it up and inside she found a box of chocolate. It made her tear up. She was a huge romantic and to receive such a gift made her want to cry with happiness. No one was ever so romantic towards her. She didn't even know who this guy was, but she didn't care. She knew that if she ever met this guy that she would be desperately in love very much like how this guy was.

She knew she shouldn't think of such silly things. Surely this guy wouldn't love her if he found out she became a monster once a month, but she couldn't force herself to think this way. She was just too happy to care. She popped a small chocolate rose into her mouth and moaned as it just melt in her mouth. It was sweet and creamy, causing her to sigh in happiness. She only wished she would receive another letter and find out who this mystery man was, but for now she was going to go take her bath and indulge in the sweets the man left her.

She sank into the bath, the bubbles covering her chest, and her black hair laying outside the tub. Remedy had her eyes closed as she once in awhile grabbed a chocolate rose from the package, that now sat on the small table by the bath, and popped it into her mouth. The room was lit with dozens of candles and soft music played in the background. Her mind drifted off to sleep where she had many erotic dreams of the mystery man. Each dream the man's face was hidden, keeping the mystery alive.

It's been a week since the letter, but it still stayed fresh in her mind. She made sure to read ever night before bed, just so she wouldn't forget the loving letter. At the moment, however, her mind was on something else. She was trying desperately to reach the small bottle that rested on a high shelf, but her short stature prevented her from reaching it. Suddenly a hand came from behind her and grabbed it. "Here." She spun around in surprise and there stood Charlie Weasley. "Was this what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Uh.. yeah... thanks." She said hesitantly. She expected him to make a joke, but instead he handed her the bottle. "Thanks, Charlie." He smiled at her. A smile that suddenly sent butterflies into her stomach.

"No problem, need anymore help?" He asked nicely. "I don't mind helping, after all someone as beautiful as you shouldn't risk going on some stool to reach something. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." His compliment made her heart beat skip a beat. Her face flush.

"Um... thanks Charlie, but I'm fine for now." She said and he nod.

"Sure things. I only came because I kind of burned myself... again." He mumbled the last word as he held up his freshly burned wrist. Remedy gave a sigh.

"Go sit down, I'll be with you in a minute." She told him.

"Sure thing." He went and sat down as Remedy returned to the person she had been working with and helped get him all fixed up before going over to Charlie.

"Let me see." Charlie held his wrist out and she gently took it and examined the wound. "Not at all great." Charlie shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Can you just do something about the pain? At this point I really don't care about scars." Remedy nod.

"Sure, this cream will help heal and take the stinging away." She told him as she, as gentle as possible, rubbed the cream in. She was surprised that she even talking to this guy. After all he was the jerk that called her short.

"Look... I really am sorry about how our first meeting went." Her eyes lifted to his. "It's not exactly how I wanted things to go." She couldn't force herself to be mad, which made her only mad at herself. She gave a sigh and gave into her feelings.

"It's fine... I'm used to it." She told him.

"If it helps, I honestly don't see the bad side of being so short." This got him a glare. "I mean I think it's cute. Plus even if you are short that only means you can't reach stuff as good. I could help if you want, I don't mind." She was surprised with how nice and gentle he was being with her at the moment. Most would make fun of her shortness, like he did when they first met, but instead he was being actually sweet about it.

"It's okay. I've lived with being this short. I can handle things on my own." Charlie nod.

"Sure. I was just thinking I'm more than likely going to be in here a lot because I'm kind of accident prone when it comes to getting burned or hurt by the dragons. I just thought that when I'm here I can help you out, I mean that's the least I can do with you helping me with my burns and stuff." Remedy looked at him, taken aback by his sweet and generosity.

"Thanks, Charlie... I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at her, but winced as she accidentally pushed to hard on the burn. "Sorry." She winced as she gently rubbed it better.

"It's fine. It was just an accident." He said and she smiled.

"Well, your good to go." She told him and he nod.

"Thanks, Remedy." He said as he got up. She hesitated before looking at him.

"Charlie?" He turned and looked back at her. "You can call me Remi if you want." Charlie smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I'm going to stick with Remedy. It fits better." This got him a confused look from her. "I mean a your name is beautiful." She blushed and looked at the ground. Charlie moved in front of her and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "And you're beautiful." He told her and she only turned redder. He gave her a smile and let her go, taking a step back. "I should go, but..." He turned and looked at her. Eyeing her over. "I'll see you around." He turned and walked out.

Remedy stood where she was, breathless and suddenly very hot feeling. She needed a cold bath.

Charlie remained on Remedy's mind as she headed for her home. He was becoming a mystery to her. He seemed charming and a bit of player on the outside, but in the inside he's very sweet and caring. Remedy really wanted to unravel the mystery that was Charlie. She no longer felt angry at Charlie, but just curious and a bit of interest. He was cute after all. His curly red hair just begged her to run her fingers through it. He was well built and obvious looked good without a shirt with those muscles. She was sure, judging by his structure, that he was a good size in the lower region.

Remedy shook her head at these erotic thoughts and stepped up to her door. There, before the door on the mat, was another red envelope. She picked it up and saw another package underneath it. She picked both up and quickly made her way inside. This time she didn't wait until she got to the table, instead she just simply ripped open the envelope and eagerly read the letter.

Dear, Remedy

Your name is just as beautiful as your face. I just want to say your name over and over. It's like a breeze in the trees. So beautiful and so graceful. Your small and petite, but I love it. It makes me wonder how you would fit in my arms. My body would just mold yours, protecting you from any harm. I would be your armor and sword. Protecting you from anything that dare hurt you. I just want a chance. A chance to prove my loyalty to you. To prove my love. I love you Remedy Lupin. Right down to your name.

I would love to show you who I am and show you just how much I love you. The thing is I don't believe you are ready to know who I am. I fear you would reject me if you knew who I truly was. I think it would kill me if you rejected me. It is for this reason I wait. Wait until I know you'll accept me. I love you Remedy Lupin, please enjoy the gift I gave you. Remember no matter what you will always be in my heart and thoughts.

Love, your secret admirer

Remedy smiled and then she heard a knock on the door. With a sigh, Remedy placed the letter on top of the package before starting for the door. She opened the door, but saw now one. She was about to go back inside when she spotted something left on her mat. She gasped as she saw a dozen red roses. She picked them up, smelt them, and looked for a note. All that was on the note was 'remember Remedy'. She smiled and headed back inside with her roses. This man was spoiling her.

She placed the flowers in a vase and then went to her package. Once again it was chocolate, but this time the chocolates were in the shape of mini dragons. It made her laugh as she popped one into her mouth. Just as sweet and creamy as the last ones. By the time this mystery man lets her know who he is she's going to be as big as a whale. She gave a sigh and leaned against her counters. She stared outside at the sun setting and warmth filled her.


	4. FOUR

Charlie was finishing up with the dragons when he saw a familiar figure making his way towards him. As he got closer Charlie realized that the man dressed in black jeans, black dragon scaled boots, black t-shirt, and wild red hair was none other than Bill. "Bill? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he finished locking the gate of the baby dragons pen.

"What, I can't come see my baby brother?" Charlie rolled his eyes and started over to Bill.

"No, but I know you. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as the two started walking.

"Well, Fleur wanted-

"Oh Merlin please tell me she's not with Remedy." Bill rolled his eyes this time and looked at Charlie.

"Relax, they're just girl talking. I made sure to make her promise to not tell her about you or your feelings." I gave Bill a look.

"This is Fleur we're talking about. Biggest match maker we know. She'll do anything to get Remedy and I together." Bill gave a careless shrug and looked forward.

"Don't see the problem in that. Where we going?"

"To my house. And I do see the problem in that, Bill. I don't want Fleur to force me on her. I'm trying to ease her into a relationship with me." Bill rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Charlie, you're crazy about this girl. Just let Fleur do her thing. Now come on, I haven't seen you in forever, not counting when you came for advice. Let's go and get a butterbeer and catch up." Charlie sighed, but didn't argue as the two headed for the small home on the reservation.

...

Fleur surprised Remedy with a visit and the two were now sitting and reading the secret admirer's letters. "Wow." Fleur said in French. "These are amazing. He's so... well breath taking. Have you figured out who wrote these yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if I want to ruin the mystery of it yet, though." Remedy replied back in French.

"I don't blame you, but forget about these letters for now. Any cute guy on the reservation?" Remedy laughed and looked at her best friend. Fleur became like a sister to her. She couldn't hide anything from her, so with a sigh she begin to tell Fleur about Charlie.

"Well, there's Charlie..." Remedy began hesitantly.

"My brother-in-law Charlie?" Fleur asked, faking shock and confusion.

"Yeah." Remedy sighed. "He started off a jerk. Called me short and flirted with me ridiculously." Fleur laughed, Bill nor Charlie never mentioned this.

"That's Charlie." Fleur told her. "He's always flirting with girls and teasing them, but he means nothing by it." Remedy gave her a confused look. "Charlie is a very sweet guy. He's always looking out for everyone else. He flirts and charms girls, but that's just who he is. He's just has a charming personality. He grew up with four younger brothers and older one plus a little sister. He's always teasing people and joking around. His flirting is just his way of teasing." Remedy was shocked with this information.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's actually haven't been with a woman in years. At least from Bill tells me and Bill's his best friend."

"Why hasn't he been with another woman?" Remedy asked confused.

"He says it's because he wants to meet the one. I think it's cute. He sleeps with a girl once in awhile when he needs to, but he doesn't want to date some girl. He wants to meet the one, you know. He believes that there's one girl out there that he belongs with. I think it's sweet, but his mother..." Fleur sighed. "She just wants him to marry already and have some grandchildren." Remedy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yup. His mom just wants Charlie to be happy and she feels like if Charlie met a nice girl and settled down that he'd be happy. She just doesn't understand that Charlie wants that, but with the right girl." Remedy nod. "Isn't that what you want too? To meet a great guy and have a family?" Remedy frown and looked away from Fleur.

"You know I can't, Fleur." Remedy whispered in a broken voice.

"You're father did, your brother is engaged to my daughter. You can do what they did." Remedy turned and looked at Fleur.

"Fleur my mother died from giving birth to me, from being with my father. My father died and so did his new wife. I-

"None of that was because of being a werewolf. Your mother got sick, she couldn't handle the birth. She refused to have give the pregnancy up. Your father and Tonks fought in the war because they believed that they needed to stop Lord Voldemort. They were doing something greater than themselves. They died fighting for a future for their children. They wouldn't want you to isolate yourself, Remi. I love you more than anything, but you need to find happiness." Tears ran down Remedy face.

"What am I supposed to do, Fleur. Find a guy that actually accepts being a werewolf and have a family together? Life isn't that simple." Fleur sighed and pulled Remi into her arms.

"You already have a guy madly in love with you."

"He doesn't know me. He just-

"Honey." Fleur pulled away and looked at Remi. "You have stop pushing people way. Give them a chance. Start with Charlie. You obviously like him. Give him a chance. See where it goes." Remi shook her head.

"You said so yourself, He doesn't date people and-

"Charlie likes you." Fleur blurted out and Remi's eyes widen. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. He likes you. He told Bill he was crazy about you." Remi's eyes widen even more.

"The cards... the gifts.. the compliments. You told him I liked all that didn't you." Fleur sighed.

"I told him what you liked not what to do. Everything he said and did was because he was crazy about you, Remi. Give him a chance. He's trying so hard to get your attention. Just give him a chance." Remi sighed and looked at Fleur.

"Will he hurt me?" Fleur smiled.

"Never. He's a big teddy bear. Tough and rugged on the outside, but soft and mushy in the inside." Remi laughed and smiled at Fleur's words. "Most of all he's really sweet and understanding. He will accept you, Rem if you just give him the chance." Remi sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay."


	5. FIVE

Charlie winced as he was pulled out of the cage of the dragon. "Damn, Charlie. This is the third time this week. I'm starting to think you like getting hurt." One of the other dragon trainer told Charlie as he looked at the burn Charlie had gotten on his arm. Charlie made the mistake of not keeping his eyes on the dragon and almost got barbecue. Luckily one of the other trainers saw the dragon getting ready to fry Charlie's ass and pulled him out of the way just in time too. Charlie was lucky to just have a burn arm.

"I just got distracted." Charlie winced. "Won't happen again."

"Yeah, that's what you said last week. What got into you lately. You never are like this." Charlie has been getting more and more distracted lately. Ever since Fleur's and Bill's visit Remedy has been avoiding him. He has no idea what Fleur did, but she defiantly screwed up whatever was starting between Charlie and Remedy. That thought has been messing Charlie up ever since. "Look, let's just get you to the healers, so they can fix you up." The trainer said as he lead Charlie away from the dragons and towards the area that the Healer's building was.

Charlie was lead inside and forced to sit down on one of the beds. "Now you stay. I'm going to find a healer that's willing to fix your ass up again." Charlie rolled his eyes, but listened nonetheless. Every healer in this building has grown very annoyed with Charlie and his consent accidents that they refused to help him anymore. He didn't blame him. He causes them to do a lot of work when most would like to just relax.

Charlie sighed and looked down at his burn arm. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't too good either. "What exactly did you do this time?" Charlie's head snapped up as he heard Remedy's voice. There she stood, her arms crossed, and looking at him with annoyance.

"Oh.. a bit of a dragon accident." Remedy rolled her eyes.

"No, duh. Take your shirt off so I can get to the burn more better." She ordered him as she got some supplies. He did as told and took his vest off and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Haven't seen you around lately. Thought you left." He told her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I did." Charlie frowned and looked at the beautiful ebony haired girl that now stood in front of him. "I went to London to see my brother. Spent a week there. I just got back, but I hear you're causing a lot of problems." She told him as Charlie finished pulling his shirt off himself.

"Oh." Charlie felt suddenly really stupid. Of course Fleur wouldn't do something stupid and make Remedy want to avoid him.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Remedy teased as she started dabbing a wet cloth on the burn. Charlie hissed in pain at the liquid on the cloth. It defiantly wasn't what.

"What the hell is that?" He asked with a groan of pain.

"A potion made to help burns. It's more for fresh burns and yes I know it hurts so suck it up." Charlie shot her a glare, but she merely ignored him and continued to dab at his burn.

"Great." His breathed out as another jolt of pain shot through his body.

"Will you hold still. The more you move the longer it'll take." She told him, placing a hand on his thigh to still his movement. Charlie froze in place at the feeling of her small delicate hand on his thigh. She wasn't aware of Charlie's surprised as she forced on his wound.

Charlie sat there for a long moment, unable to move, and as Remedy's warm hand stayed on his thigh Charlie began to have a problem. He cleared his throat, obviously very uncomfortable in his tight pants. "You almost down." Remedy rolled her blue eyes and glanced at him.

"No, now shut up." Charlie bit his lip becoming more and more harder with her hand on his thigh and her her bossy attitude. Charlie never figured he'd be the type to like dominate women, but right now taking orders from her was making him very very uncomfortable in his pants.

Remedy hand went up further, unintentionally, and Charlie had to bite him lip to keep his groans slight. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of her hand just inches from his very uncomfortable spot. Remedy finished with the cloth and took her hand off Charlie, causing him to give a sigh of relief. "There, now stay." She ordered once more, causing Charlie to shift in his spot to hide his... um... problem. "I still need to put some cream on it to help it heal and wrap it up." She told him before turning around and reaching for the cream on the shelf.

Charlie watched, his eyes going to her small, but plump ass, before trailing up to the skin that was showing as her shirt rode up in the back. Charlie was itching to just go over there and push her against the counter and start kissing the life out of her, but he kept himself where he sat. Remedy started back over and once again her hand went to Charlie's thigh, all to close to his remaining problem. "Now, hold still." She ordered. Could Charlie get anymore hard?

Remedy started rubbing the cream into the burn, her hand putting pressure on his leg and driving him up the walls. He finally couldn't take it anymore. "Remedy?" She looked at him confused. His voice sounded pained as if he was trying really hard to talk, while not trying to groan.

"What? I'm sorry am I hurting you?" She asked, but Charlie eyes squeezed shut as her hand pressed down harder without her realizing. "Charlie?"

"Can you please move your hand." He finally said, barely even get the words out with the amount of discomfort he was in. Remedy frowned confused before looking down. What she saw made her flush bright pink. She suddenly realized exactly what Charlie's 'problem' was.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, but she still didn't move her hand. Charlie was very very uncomfortable. He couldn't even find himself to care that she saw just how hard his erection was He only wanted to take it away, but he knew only three ways of doing it and at the moment he couldn't do any of them.

"Remedy, please move your hand." He whimpered as it still laid on his thigh.

"Oh, sorry." She pulled her hand off Charlie, but she could still tell he was in pain with how hard his erection was. "Um... I'll just.. uh... finish up then." She stuttered embarrassed. Charlie could only nod as he still hasn't opened his eyes. She started to rub the cream back into Charlie's wound, trying desperately not to look down. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked down. Even with his pants on she could tell he was big. She bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes away. Remedy hated the fact that she was still a virgin. She never found the right guy to do it with and now it was coming to bite her in the ass. With her being a virgin it made her even more turned on by staring at Charlie's problem. Her hands itched to touch him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Remedy?" Charlie questioned, confused as to why she stopped. Her eyes met his and her heart beat in her chest. His blue eyes were so much darker now and it made her suddenly uncomfortable in her own pants. Her underwear was beginning to almost drip with her need for him. Without another word she kissed Charlie. She shouldn't be kissing him. Especially in her work place, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Charlie could barely think at the moment, so he did what his instincts told him to do and he just kissed her back. All his desires couldn't be held in anymore as he pushed her against the counter. His lips went to her neck, as he started grinding into her. She gasped and wrapped her fingers in his hair. "Charlie." Remedy breathed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She didn't want this to end, but she knew she had to. They couldn't do this, not here. She pushed him back, the both of them breathing heavily. "W-we can't." Her voice shook as she looked at Charlie.

Charlie's heart was beating in his chest and he was breathing heavily, but he knew she was right. Anyone could walk in right now. He nod and stepped back from her, it took a lot of will power to let her walk past him and return to where she had been. "W-we need to cover your burn and." Charlie could see just how flustered Remedy was, but he knew it had to be done. He sat back down and Remedy quickly finished with the cream and started wrapping his arm.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said after a moment. Her eyes lifted and she gave him a confused look. "I... I should have done that. I-

"I kissed you Charlie." She whispered back as she looked back at the wrappings.

"Yeah, but I was the one that-

"Charlie can't we please stop talking about this?" She begged, causing Charlie to sigh.

"I... Look, Remedy-

"Charlie please."

"No, look I need to tell you this." Remedy sighed and looked at Charlie. "I... I really like you, okay. I just..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you." He sighed.

"What?" She asked quietly. Charlie looked at her. He didn't want to freak her out, but he didn't know what else to do. "Charlie?" Remedy questioned.

"I..." He sighed. "I just want a chance with you Remedy." Charlie chickened out, but it was because he knew Remedy wasn't ready to hear how he truly felt. "I really want to be with you and I... I understand if you don't feel the same and-

"Charlie, your rambling." Remedy told him, causing him to go silent. "Look..." She sighed and finished wrapping his wound. "I'm not used to this kind of thing." She sighed and looked into his blue eyes. "But... I'm willing to try." Charlie felt as if his heart was soaring.

"Really?" She looked up at him and nod. Charlie smiled and brushed the hair from Remedy's face. He leaned down and kissed her. Her hands entangled them inside his hair. His hands went to her hips and pulled her in between his legs. He was still hard, just not as much after their talk. Remedy pulled away for air and rested her forehead against Charlie's. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I should let you get back to work." He said quietly and got up. She smiled and he gave her one last kiss and headed out of the door. Remedy placed her fingertips to her lips and smiled. Maybe this would work out for the best.


	6. Author Note

So I'm getting a lot of reviews on updating. Now I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Mostly it's my fault, but not all of it is. I am back in school for my senior year, so I'm trying to balance school, driver ed, writing, and chores all at once. I wake up at 5 every day and go to school at 6:30. I spend 15 minutes getting ready in the morning and the other writing. I have a bunch of stories on a bunch of accounts, so it's hard to update them all quickly. I do try updating when I have time at school, but I use a school laptop, which doesn't allow me on Wattpad. I use fanfiction, wattpad, and quotev. A lot of the stories on this account are on a wattpad account. I don't want to update them on here without updating them on there at the same time, but I can't go on wattpad except the weekends when I both have time and my mom's laptop. I will update, so don't worry, but I figured I'd let you guys know why it's taking me so long to update a lot of my stories. I hope you guys understand and I will try my best to get another chapter up for one of my stories tomorrow, if not I'm really sorry. Like I said I have had no time these past weeks. It's only another two weeks before driver ed is over, so I want to say I will have more time, but I also got to look for a job, so I don't know. I may take awhile for updating, something I really hate to do, but I may have to. I hope you guys all understand and stay patient. I'll try my best to update.

-Eleanor


End file.
